


Tied Up In Pretty Old Things

by Wonderlandofpeaches



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, F/F, Handcuffs, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, Shibari, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandofpeaches/pseuds/Wonderlandofpeaches
Summary: After forming a body harness you wait for your lover Zarya to get home from the gym.
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Tied Up In Pretty Old Things

You sat at the end of the bed waiting for Zarya to come home from the gym. It was the first time in months that the two of you had a day off together. So, while she was out you set up a surprise. It had taken over an hour to put together, but you had finally gotten it right. You had formed an elegant body harness with pink rope, the same shade as her hair. It was tight in all the right places and framed your womanhood perfectly. Just breathing caused it to tighten, making bolts of pleasure shoot through your body. You had just gotten comfortable when you heard the door open and a bag drop.

_“(Y/N)?”_ you could hear her call out.

_“In the bedroom!”_ you called back, all the while trying to calm your needy body.

Just as you got into a decent position in front of the door Zarya entered and her jaw went slack. There you stood with nothing covering you except for the places where the rope crisscrossed across your gorgeous body, and all Zarya could do is stare and try to figure out just what to do first. Should she kiss you, run her hands across your body to find out herself just where all the rope ran, or should she have you show her everything you must have done to get her this riled up? She was just about to make up her mind when you spoke up. “ _Do you like it?_ ” you questioned with a hint of self-consciousness in your voice.

She walked up to you and pulled you close by the harness making your hips flush with hers. “ _I love it baby girl_ ” She whispered in your ear. Making your face alight and your whole body weak with shivers.

She guided you to the bed and pushed you down on it roughly. As you moved back towards the headboard, she started to put on a nice show for you. First, she stripped off the shirt she had been wearing followed by her pants. Next, her bra came off followed by her panties. You just laid there soaking up her beautiful form. Even in a relaxed state, you could see all the muscle that she had taken time to sculpt and her tattoo that stood out beautifully against her alabaster skin. Letting your eyes wander inwards you took your time studying her breasts, they were as softer than you ever imagined and had a light dusting of freckles over them. In your eyes, she looked like a goddess, and you felt lucky to be here with her.

You slowly came back to reality and while your staring couldn’t have been more than a couple of seconds, her face was covered in a light blush and her eyes were filled with a predatory lust as they roamed across your body. When the two of you finally made eye contact again, she smirked and proceeded to crawl on top of you, trapping you between her legs and arms just hovering above you before she leaned in. When her lips touched yours, you could feel yourself just melt into the bed as you let her do what she wished.

Zarya moved from your lips to your jaw, making a path of kisses up to your ear “ _You ready for me kitten?_ ”

All you could do was moan in reply, hoping she would move on to where you would need her attention the most. Though fate was not so kind, as she continued slowly. She moved from your ear to your neck, lightly biting and sucking on it. Leaving many small marks in her wake. When she came to the junction of your neck and shoulder, she bit harder than before, not breaking the skin but leave a large bite mark behind, successfully marking you as hers and causing you to moan loudly. She pulled back with a smirk and moved to your chest.

She lavished your breasts with kisses and took a nipple into her mouth, rolling it with her tongue. You started panting as she moved from one best to another, teasing you slightly. When she was done worshiping your breasts she pulled back and looked at you.

You laid there panting as you become more and more aroused, thighs rubbing slightly together for even a semblance of friction. Your eyes had darkened with lust and you looked at her with so much love and longing that she almost wanted to tease you longer, but she knew that she had kept you waiting long enough. She moved back up to give you a quick kiss, but with a small slip of the tongue from you it quickly turned into a deep passionate kiss. When the kiss ended, she started to move down your body. When she got down to your thighs she moved them apart and saw just how wet you were. “ _You’re so pretty like this_ ,” she husked,” _all wet and needy for me. All tied up a spread before me. How did I get so lucky?_ ”

Before you even got a chance to answer, she moved down and took a long swipe of her tongue against your lips. You moaned at the contact arching up into her mouth. A slight chuckle came from her as she then moved her focus on to your clit. The first touch had you crying out for more, the more attention that she gave that area the louder you became, till the only way to deafen your moans was to cover your mouth. The sound of your muffled moans hit Zaryas's ears causing her to pull back. A disapproving whine left your mouth as you opened your eyes to look into hers.

She then smirked and moved off the bed. You watched as she moved over to your dresser and accessed the bottom-most drawer. When you realized just what she was doing, a small grown escaped your lips, and your body heated up at the images of what she would possibly do to you. As she turned around you got to take in her final selection. A pair of leather handcuffs and the strapless strap on you had both recently purchased. You subconsciously opened your legs wider the closer she came to you and raised your arms up to help her take even further control of you. “ _I just want to make sure that you're not holding back all those pretty little noises you make_ ” she husked as she tightened the straps, securing you to your spot and making you all the more helpless to her wishes.

Seeing you all spread out for her cause more arousal to flood her body. She knew that she couldn’t let this drag out much longer if she wanted to keep her sanity intact. She then grabbed the strap on from its place on the bed. It was light pink and was curved perfectly to help it not slip even during the most heated moments. One end was smooth with a slightly defined head and slightly curved up to help catch the G spot of the person being ravished and the other end featured a slightly curved bulb that would help the wearer reach their peak along with their partner. The thought of this bringing both of you to the peak at the same time made her hands tremble. She made quick work of preparing herself, making sure you could see every little movement, and then positioned the bulb just in front of her opening. She gently maneuvered it in. A quiet moan left her as the end settled into place. She next started to prepare you. Since you were so turned on one finger quickly turned into two, turned into three. She then started on the fourth one, wanting to make sure you were not going to get hurt. By this number, you were begging for her to make you cum. Ignoring you pleas to just finish there she removed her fingers and lined up the tip of the strapon with your entrance. “ _Are you ready sweetheart_?” she asked, making sure she had your consent before moving on.

You nodded your head but she wouldn’t take that for an answer. “ _Use your words kitten. I want to hear you say it_.”

“ _I’m ready, please. Please fuck me!”_ You moaned out.

With your expressed consent she pushed in. Slowly, until she bottomed out. She waited until you nodded before starting to move. She slowly moved in and out causing you to moan her name loudly. As she picked up the speed, she reached down and turned on the hidden vibrator. Both of you moaned loudly at the sensations. Soon both of you were moaning to loudly to care, the strap on pulling both of you closer to the edge. “ _I’m so close baby girl. Are you close as well? Are you going to cum for me kitten?”_ Zarya managed to get out between moans.

“ _Yes I’m –“_ You barely got out before you tipped off the edge with Zarya following right after.

After catching her breath Zaya pulled out and removed the strap on from herself. Next, she went and removed the handcuff from both you and the bed. She noted that while they were large enough to not make many marks you still had some redness. Next, she helped you remove the bindings. Well, she removed most of it as you were too tired to move much. She then came over with some lotion and a wet washcloth. She cleaned you up and made sure to cover all the rope and scuff marks with lotion to help them heal. Once you were done, she handed you a bottle of water and crawled in next to you on the bed. “ _You were absolutely amazing sweetheart. I love you so much_.” She whispered into your neck.

You set down the water bottle and turn to her, wrapping your arms around her you murmur “ _Thank you, love, you were amazing as well. I love you so very much_.”

With that, you both fell asleep in each other's brace.


End file.
